


Mi psicópata

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Jason kinda liking it, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vaas being a total psyco, over used plot is over used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the island, a switch in Jason's brain flipped and he could be 'normal'. He isn't sure if it would help, but he quits his job, gathers his things and heads back to the rook islands. With Vaas, Hoyt, and Citra dead, the islands must have calmed down...right?</p><p>Most recent update- 1.28.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Para las islas

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I NEED MORE OF THIS SHIP. HERE. I MAY PAY ATTENTION MORE TO THIS SHIP MORE THAN ANY OF MY OTHERS.

_Wake up at 6:30. Work. Lunch. Work more. Go home. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat._

This was Jason's life now and he couldn't take it. After everything with Liza and even before that. The island. They say that stressful situations bring people together, closer. They were never more wrong. After Rook island, Liza pulled away, headed in her own direction. She even became the actress that she wanted. Jason didn't feel bad about the breakup either. Liza was fine with it as well.

_Wake up at 6:30. Work. Lunch. Work more. Go home. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat._

Jason's temper grew shorter each day. The good thing is that when he was in one of his mood, he'd just lock his office door. No one bothered. Until he forgot to lock the door, an intern walked in and he had to grit his teeth so that he didn't punch the poor kid's nose in.

_Wake up at 9:58. Late. Don't really want to move. Don't go to work. Stay in bed. Skip lunch. Sleep. Wake up to eat dinner._

Jason's mind blanked for the entire day. He was just bored with...with life. Everything. Movies, people that shuffled the streets. It was just boring.  _Like ants, hermano._ Jason stopped in his tracks. He knew no one else heard it. He shook his head and kept walking.  _The very living definition of insanity._ Jason growled to himself and all of the sudden, he had picked up a large back pack from his closet and began shoving clothes in it. He walked to his lap top, ordered plane tickets. America to France, France to Bangkok, Bangkok to the island. He didn't know what he was expecting. He zipped up his bag, picked up the stack of cash he had, shoved it in another part of his bag and threw the bag in the corner. To the island at the end of the week.

_Quit my job. Go on a trip. Find a way to calm myself. Everyone will understand as long as they don't know where I'm going._

_Wake up at 8 o'clock on the dot. Get dressed. Grab bag. Text friends. Leave._

Nothing had ever been so simple. It felt so natural to be leaving his home behind. Only for a little while though. He promised himself he'd have to come back around the end of the month. Two weeks away.

* * *

 

The plane rides were boring. Fly to France. Spend the night. Fly to Bangkok. Rest for a couple hours. Then his nervousness started the moment he say the plane he was supposed to take to the islands.  _Vamos a casa, hermano_. He heard a voice he hated to his very core say. He growled to himself like he always seemed to do and he got on the plane.

"Hombre! You skydived before?" One of the men in the cockpit asked.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah I have! Why aren't we landing there?" Jason asked quickly.

The pilots looked between themselves. "It's more fun to jump, hombre!" One replied. Obviously lying.

Jason couldn't be more confused. He grabbed a parachute, strapped it on and hoped to hell this didn't end badly.

He was given the thumbs up and without a goodbye or a thank you. . . He jumped.

Wind rushed past his ears, as he closed his eyes for only a few seconds. Enjoying the marvelous floating feeling. He pulled his chute and after a few moments of swinging back and forth, his chute snagged on some trees, taring the fabric in two. He groaned and cut himself down from the trees. He had enough gear to camp out for a few days before having to head into the town a few miles east. He sighed, packed up the torn chute and set up camp. Quite happy with the quiet. He started a fire when it got dark and when the fire died. He wend to sleep.

No more bustling cars or the chatter of the TV from the next door neighbors. No more. After a while of the things he wouldn't have any more of, Jason drifted it sleep.

The next thing he knew, there was the barrel of a gun shoved right to his temple. He didn't panic, though he was afraid. He pushed himself up off the ground, the barrel moved with him. When he looked up there were about six guys... privateers pointing guns in his direction. He looked at them all.

"Get up." One in the back commanded. Jason did so. "Now move." The barrel of the gun moved from his head to his upper back, aimed right behind his heart. He was shoved forward and he began walking.

He cursed to himself and after a while of walking. He saw a familiar sight. Vaas's old camp. They shoved him into a shed and left him alone. He then began banging on the door. "What the fuck!?" He yelled, "Fucking let me out! You fucking pricks!!"

"¿Te puta calle?" A voice yelled and the door opened. He was pushed back into the back wall. "I know you missed me, Jason. But you sure have a fucking nice way of showing it." The man said with a mad grin.

Jason gaped, "No..."


	2. Débil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas is seemingly not dead and Jason is trying everything to remind himself that he killed him. Though... he can't deny the evidence.

Vaas grinned madly.

"No..." Jason gaped, "fuck no." His voice cracked. Vaas couldn't have been happier to see Jason in such a panic.

"Good to see you!" Vaas hummed and wandered in, closing the door behind him. "I was just about ready to come state side and drag you back here."

"How the fuck--"

"You were high, hermano." Vaas smirked and lifted his vest top just above his chest to reveal several long scars up his stomach. No where close to his heart. "Who knew you were so fucked up!" He laughed, "It fucking hurt like a bitch but I got over it!"

Jason still looked over the scars, he was panicking for the first time in a while. "Well, pretty boy..." Vaas hummed and traced a hand down his scar. "You came really fucking close... not close enough." He began to walk closer to Jason. Jason began walking backward, trying to get away from him. "C'mon, hermano! Don't be like that! I just want to thank you for opening my eyes."

 _What? Opening his eyes?_ "To what?" Jason asked lowly.

"How much I fucking need you..." Vaas replied, "How you fucking complete me, Jason!" He got in Jason's face and pushed him up against the wall. "God, killing you over and over again just didn't feel like enough!"

"It was so FUCKING BORING JASON!" Vaas lost control of his volume for a moment then giggled.

"Fuck you." Jason growled, "You're dead. You should be fucking dead..." His voice shook as he spoke.

Vaas's giggling stopped and his grin dropped. "Fuck me? FUCK ME? You fucking pussy mother fucker, YOU--" Vaas for once had cut himself midsentence. He pushed Jason hard into the wall and left. Leaving Jason alone, confused, and a little bit relieved.

* * *

 

Jason couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke he saw Vaas setting down a plate of food and then sitting in a chair on the far side of the room with another plate, eating. Jason pushed himself up. Vaas looked up and smiled. Jason felt sick to his stomach. "Buenos días, hermano!" He greeted then paused in thought, "Well more of afternoon. You're a heavy sleeper, Jason. Couldn't wake you for shit." Vaas hummed.

"Go on, eat your protein. Gain back that muscle you lost on your time away." The privateer said and began eating again. Jason was slow to get up and slow to take the plate. Nervous, seeing as how many times Vaas had tried to kill him. Jason sat in the chair provided for him and cautiously ate.

Vaas tossed his plate aside, "Soooooo, Jason." He hummed, "How did you live? I dropped you off a cliff into a fucking deep pit of water and put a bullet in your fucking chest... just a question that's been naggin on me since you left, hermano."

Jason stared at him for a moment, "You're not the best at tying people up... and remember the lighter?" he replied.

"You're shitting me? The fucking lighter?" He gasped and laughed loudly. "Fuck, man! You are fucking unkillable." Vaas got up a little too quickly and Jason nearly fell backwards. The privateer grinned, "Come, Jason. Let's go for a walk." He smiled. "I will have to tie your wrists...tightly." He grinned.

Jason glared. "There's my Jason. Such a nice fucking look." Vaas almost looked as if it sent shivers down his spine. He walked behind Jason, pulled rope from god knows where and, just as he had said, he tied Jason's wrists nice and tight then pulled Jason like the man was on a leash. "Come, Jason! Got a much nicer place for you to stay!" Vaas giggled and pulled Jason along. Jason remained quiet.

The privateers were still dealing in human trafficking, he could tell by how many races of people were tied up. Some were being dragged off, probably rejects. Jason hated this, but his killing days were behind him. He couldn't do it. No. Not that he couldn't. He refused to.

Jason received so many looks from other pirates as they passed, he could see the smile on Vaas's face, even when the man was facing away from him. He led him up some stairs and into what seemed like a bedroom. Some old posers, a bed, marks on the walls from what only looked like knives and nails, and of course, barred windows. "Welcome to your new room, Jason!" Vaas giggled. "It's much nicer than that _La sangre manchaba choza_!"

Vaas seemed so proud of himself and he was. It was an okay room, but Jason would rather not be here at all. Vaas pulls a blade and Jason got into a fighting stance, even though his wrists were bound behind him.

"Relax, Hermano! I'm gonna cut you loose! Enjoy your new room! It'll be great Ja--" Vaas cut the bindings and he was quickly slammed into the wall by Jason, pinned to it.

Vaas gasped, though he didn't struggle. "Ah, ah, ah! Rough! Kinky, Hermano!" the pirate giggled. "If I don't come out of this room alive and well... some bad things are gonna happen to you and your family!" Vaas's grin returned. Jason let him go and Vaas sighed quite loudly. "Thank you, Jason. I'll be seeing you around dinner! Anything you want? Drugs, clothes, alcohol, Fruit, protein? We've got all five!"

Jason glared and after a moment, "The last four..." He muttered.

"Ah, no fun Jason! We just got some fucking fantastic grass from come old rakyat plantations! That shit it fan-fucking-tastic!" Vaas giggled.

"I tend to... get a bit stabby when I'm high. Remember?" Jason raised a brow. Vaas paused.

"Oh yeah, right. Good thinking, hermano!" Vaas grinned and left.

Jason was screwed. He knew it.


	3. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas is a monster, there is no doubt about that. Though being nice wasn't his strong suit, he was trying. Jason could tell.

Where Jason's room was placed, he could hear and see the executions from his window, and it was fucked up. Vaas tortured the poor people with words then sent a bullet into their skulls. He couldn't stand being so helpless. He covered his ears and sat in his bed until he couldn't hear the shots any more. There were seven people on that stage. Five men, two women. Those poor souls.

Another hour later, Vaas came in with a bottle of pricey whiskey, clothes, and food, as promised. He closed the door behind him and Jason heard a locking sound. Someone else was outside of the room. He was grinning. This pissed Jason off, but he stayed quiet for now. Vaas set the things down on the bed and sat down next to Jason, a little too close for comfort. He pulled a blunt from his pocket and lit it, breathing in the smoke deeply. Then after a moment, he let his out with a long sigh.

Jason got up and examined the clothes and the food. The clothes were a faded red t-shirt and cargo pants. They looked clean enough. He set the clothes to the side and took the food. He sat back down, a bit further away from Vaas.

" _Esta es una buena mierda!_ " Vaas giggled.

"Sorry?"

"I said, this is some good shit." He repeated in English. "You're sure you don't want any of it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jason growled as he ate. He bit into something hard. He pulled it out and it was a bullet. "Vaas. What the fuck is this?" he asked.

Vaas took the bullet from the man and examined it, "Oooh, I know what this is."

Jason's stomach sank very quickly. "Don't worry, hermano.  _No es humano._ Just deer. Shot it, didn't dig the bullet out. Sorry!" Vaas giggled and blew smoke as he did so. Jason sighed in relief. "Y'know, I fed a guy his friend's leg once." Vaas grinned widely, "He was so fucking sentimental about it! He just like 'Ahhh! Barry!?" He laughed loudly. Jason didnt feel so hungry any more. He took the bottle from next to him and took a long swig. Vaas was still giggling, Jason's temper was becoming short...and he snapped.

"You're a fucking monster Vaas." He growled. Vaas's giggling stopped.

" _Para diciendo que yo debería empujar esta contundente en la garganta, Jason._ " Vaas growled.

"I don't speak fucking spanish, Vaas. Speak fucking English or don't fucking speak at all."

Vaas got up too quickly once again and Jason flinched. Vaas lunged and pinned Jason to the bed. "I said 'I SHOULD FUCKING SHOVE THIS BLUNT DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR SAYING SUCH A FUCKING THING, JASON!!!" Vaas yelled, his expression twisted in rage. "I should leave FUCKING BURN MARKS DOWN YOUR PRETTY BOY THROAT!" Vaas pushed Jason back and walked to the door. "By the way, it wasn't fucking deer that you just fucking ate." he growled before leaving. The door locked shut and Jason felt sick. Not from the fact that the meat was probably human, but it was because of the twinge of guilt in him.

* * *

 

Once again, Jason didn't remember falling asleep. Neither did his remember when Vaas came back into the room. Either way, the man was passed out of the floor, hugging an animal skin blanket that had been on Jason's bed. Jason still felt that twinge of guilt when he had called Vaas a monster. Vaas looked like he had been crying, then again, it could just be the drugs he had been taking. Jason got up and squatted down. He shook Vaas's shoulder. "Get up." He growled.

Vaas didn't so much as twitch. He shook the man again, "Hey, drug head. Get up." Jason frowned deeply. After a moment, Vaas's face cringed in pain as the sun hit his eyes, he pressed his face into the skin. "Fuuuuuuuck." He groaned.

"You went drinking didn't you?" Jason sighed.

"No shit." Vaas growled and got up. He rubbed his head in his hands. "You're a fucking handful you know that?" Vaas asked, though he was definitely not expecting an answer. "You can hurt me with just a few fucking words."

Jason raised a brow, confused as to how he could hurt Vaas without laying hands on the man.

"I'm not a fucking monster, Jason." Vaas muttered. He was obviously still high as hell. "I'm just using what I have to survive. Like you did. I swear on my sister's grave that I'd rather not hurt you, I'd rather not be called a monster either." He sighed and pulled yet another blunt from his pocket.

"How many of those fuckers do you have?" Jason was quite amused.

"Well, I had like ten... I've got this one left." He replied and lit it between his lips. "What? Feel like sharing now?" Vaas grinned, though he still looked a bit pained from a hangover.

Jason contemplated the odds of something going horribly wrong, and he went ahead anyway. "Yeah sure."

Vaas seemed to brighten up and he held the blunt for Jason to take it. Jason took a long drag and instantly knew Vaas was right when the rakyat had stong stuff. He let out the smoke and his vision suddenly felt a bit sharper, though his head felt fuzzy. It was a calming feeling. Vaas took the blunt back and grinned, "Told you, hermano." He giggled, "It's fucking great!"

Suddenly without warning, Vaas was quite close and with another drag filling his lungs. "Shotgun." The man grinned. Jason had nothing to loose and he accepted it. He parted his lips and Vaas blew smoke. Their lips were awfully close. Jason almost felt compelled to close the gap. He didn't. Vaas put out what ever was left of the blunt and leaned back again the bed with Jason.

Vaas obviously needed more to get the type of buzz it gave Jason. For once, Vaas was a bit more lucid than Jason. He got up and pat Jason's shoulder, "You look like shit, hermano. Sleep. I'll bring you lunch or something." He hummed and walked out of the room without so much as a goodbye.


	4. No cuerda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas has some trust in Jason, even if Jason doesn't have any trust for him.

After one fucking psychedelic dream that involved one to many rubber ducks, Jason jolted awake. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Not a moment later, Vaas came in with a bottle of wine and what seemed to be more clean clothed, though Jason didn't really need them. " 'Allo, Jason!" He greeted with a wide smile, "How are you feeling?" "Weird." Jason replied. "Ah, yes. Rakyat shit does that." Vaas nodded and handed Jason the clothes before plopping down at the foot of the bed.

"I think it was time we go for a walk." "You gonna bind me again?" Jason asks, expecting a yes. "Nope! You, hermano, are going to get to walk around. You've got to stay close to me though, hermano. Some of my men actually do want your head on a fucking platter." Vaas replied.

"You wanted my head not even a half-year back." Jason raised a brow.

"No, no, no! That's before I realized how much I like you!" Vaas replied with a childish grin then got up just as quickly as he sat down. "Now, get dressed." Vaas said quickly and left the room, "The door will be unlocked, you try to escape and I can't ensure the safety of your life, Jason." He said as he walked down the stairs. A pair of footsteps followed him. Arguing with him in Spanish.

* * *

 

Jason got dressed, the shirt was a bit tight but not uncomfortably so. He walked out of the room and down the stairs where he saw Vaas. Vaas grinned widely. "Took you long enough. Thought you didn't know how to put a shirt on." He grinned and waved for Jason to follow. He quickly noticed that Vaas's left hand was bleeding and bruised.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hm--Oh! Your guard thought it would be fun to point a gun in my face and remind me how fucking nuts I am..." Vaas replied and looked over his hand, "I should probably get this cleaned up. But later! I want to show you the camp!" Vaas grinned and began walking faster. Jason could see no way out. Vaas had this place guarded well. Though his mind kept drifting back to Vaas's hand. He barely paid any attention as Vaas spoke, gesturing to watch towers, the place he stayed, the places where other pirates stayed, where they ate, where they cooked, nothing stood out. When Vaas was finished with the tour, he turned around and held his arms out, "TaDaa!" He sung. "Now, tell me what you think! Be honest!"

"A lot more organized than the last time I was here." Jason replied.

"Yes, well. You did kill have of my men, hermano." Vaas nodded and dropped his arms to his sides.

"You gonna get that hand looked at now?" Jason asked. Vaas looked down at his hand and grinned widely. "Ohhh, Jason. I didn't know you cared."

"Shut the fuck up, Vaas." Jason glared. Vaas only grinned, "Come, come. I'll even let you bandage my hand. I will forgive you if you intentionally inflict pain upon me at this chance." Vaas waved again and brought Jason to what seemed like a medical tent. Filled with crates of morphine, pain killers, ketamine, and bandages. They obviously didn't get many injured in here, seeing as how clean it was. Vaas sat down and held out his injured hand. "I think his teeth caused the most damage." He muttered.

"How many times did you punch him?" Jason asked as he grabbed a role of gauze and some alcohol.

Vaas stared at him for a moment and shrugged sheepishly. Jason rolled his eyes and took Vaas's hand. Vaas immediately saw the alcohol and jerked his hand back, Jason held it in place firmly. "Fuck! Fuck no! Jason! You pour that on my hand and I swear TO FUCKING G---AHHHHH!" Jason poured the liquid anyway and Vaas screamed. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Give some fucking warning before you--"

"Pouring it." Jason said and poured it again and Vaas yelled again and laid his head on the table.

"Fucking ruthless,  _Blanco como la nieve._ " Vaas groans. Jason smirks and starts to wrap his hand. "Fuuuuuck..." He cursed.

"Well, now I know your weakness. Alcohol over an open wound. You're fine with being stabbed in the stomach five times but you're a pussy about this." Jason chuckled.

Vaas sat up and glared. Jason tied off the gauze and let go of Vaas's hand. Vaas leans back in his chair and looked over the job. "My my, blanco... I should give you the job to patch up my men." He grinned.

"No way, I'm not going to play nurse while you go out and shoot people." Jason frowned and got up from his seat. "It's just about time for dinner isn't it?" He asked.

Vaas grinned and got up, "Yes, yes." He nodded and walked from the tent. When he got out, about three men had their guns trained on the tent. They seemed awfully confused.

"<what was the screaming about?>" One soldier asked.

"<could have sworn you were dying in there.>" Another said.

"Shut the fuck up and go back to your fucking posts, you chicken shits." Vaas glared. Jason followed out of the tent.

As they walked, Vaas's last words from yesterday nagged at his brain. "Vaas. Yesterday. Was it deer?" Jason asked.

Vaas looked back at him, confused for a split moment before remembering. Vaas shook his head. "Nope. Wild Boar." he replied, "Sorry for fucking with your head. I'd never make you eat someone. Only did it once or twice to a few hostages. Nothing important. Only one of them figured it out so, no harm done!"

Jason frowned and felt like punching Vaas, he lightly pushed Vaas's shoulder which felt like enough. Vaas grinned and brought Jason back to his cell/room. Vaas closed the door behind them both and he sat down on the bed, leaning back against the wall and sighing loudly. Jason joined him. He felt a bit more safe around Vaas, though given the man tried to kill him around 4 times he couldn't seem to grasp that concept.

"Hey, hermano." Vaas muttered, "I really am glad you are back." He smiles.

"Sure you are. Makes sense since you haven't tried to bash my face in yet." Jason hums in reply.

"Well, I'd rather not ruin such a pretty face."

Jason never knew his face could heat up like this.


	5. Éxtasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the pressure between them becomes a bit too much, once of them has to make a move.

Jason had been brought back to his room/cell and Vaas had stopped by with food. Jason no longer felt so tense around Vaas. Though, given that the privateer was high half the time. He accompanied Jason or more like Jason accompanied him on walks around the camp. Vaas never really stopped talking, either about what he had done in the past or how he felt when Jason stabbed him.

Vaas didn't seem so much of a psychopath until the days came where they caught people. People from other countries and islands. Those who were not worth a damn were shot and Vaas looked as if he did it gladly. It was those days that reminded Jason that Vaas was a monster.

After the gun shots subsided and the dragging of weight on wood stopped, Vaas came in, obviously high as hell. He was grinning like a mad man, definitely high off his ass. Jason did not look at Vaas.

"Heeey, Hermano!" Vaas sung, "How are you, this fine evening?" Jason could hear the grin in his voice.

Jason didn't reply.

"Hermano? Oi, you okay?" Vaas crawled in front of Jason and looked up at him. Jason avoided eye contact. "Talk to me, Jason!"

"Fuck off, Vaas." Jason muttered, his words slipping.

Vaas froze then looked extremely confused. Too high to really be angry. "Lo que está mal?" He asked, "What did I do?"

Jason rolled his eyes and got up, away from Vaas. "You fucking shot them, Vaas." He growled.

"I had to." Vaas replied, "I can't just let people get off my island. What if they bring policía? Or someone who will take my islands away from me?"

"Then it'd be better than slaughtering those fucking people after demeaning them and making them feel like shit." Jason snapped.

Vaas's confused look changed to a glare, he looked as if he were about to snap back but, for once, Vaas remained quietly.

"You're fucked up, Vaas. No matter how much you want me to like you, I _hate_ you. You're a god damn monster." Jason growled.

"You fucker! After all I've done for you? You could be dead if I hadn't cared about you so fucking much!" Vaas grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and slammed him into a wall. Jason grabbed Vaas's wrists.

"You're a fucking psycho, Vaas! Accept it! You'd be doing both of us a favor!" Jason yelled.

" _Sé que soy un maldito monstruo! Sé que soy un maldito psicópata! Deje de mierda que me recuerda, Jason!"_ Vaas yelled in Spanish. Jason didn't know what Vaas had been saying but all of the sudden, Vaas's forehead was to his chest and he felt something wet on his shirt. Jason was now sure that was on more drugs than he originally thought. Vaas shuddered. Jason let go of the man's wrists and placed his hands awkwardly at the pirates sides. After a moment of silence that seemed to feel like forever, he looked up at Jason. Traces of tears down his cheeks, easily contrasting with his natural skin tone and the dust/dirt on his cheeks. He wasn't crying anymore though.

"I know I am, Jason. Just stop reminding me." Vaas muttered, his voice was quieter than usual. And all of the sudden, there was no Jason, no prirates, no camp, no island. It was just a broken man, just Vaas, accepting that he was fucked up, screwed in the head.

Jason felt a twinge of guilt. The first emotion he's felt besides anger and indifference.

And after a long moment, Jason closed the final gap between he and Vaas. Vaas didn't kiss him back though. Jason had closed his eyes, while Vaas was confused. After a moment, Jason pulled back and removed his hands from Vaas. Another pause then Vaas's arms were around Jason's neck and there was nothing but kissing. Teeth against tongue, biting. Mostly from Vaas. Jason didn't protest. Vaas pulled back.

"You're a fucking psycho." A smirk appeared on Jason's face and Vaas frowned.

" _Eres un gilipollas y te quiero por ello._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sé que soy un maldito monstruo! Sé que soy un maldito psicópata! Deje de mierda que me recuerda, Jason!--I know I'm a fucking monster! I know I'm a fucking psycho! Stop fucking reminding me, Jason!


	6. Me conoces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Vaas's men, Jason would have just been a fling. Vaas would throw him away when he got boring. It's been much much longer than any of the flings lasted. Vaas's men are beginning to doubt their leader. The truth is, Vaas only had those flings to keep his mind from Jason (while he was in the states).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I will really try not to stay away so long. I'm really trying to get inspiration, but I have none. I hope this chapter isn't crap. Comment. Give ideas. I'm open to ideas.... very open. (i have no talent)
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ.
> 
> I HAVE RECENTLY FINISHED FAR CRY 4 AND NOW SHIP PAGAN MIN/AJAY GAHLE. TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS. I MIGHT DO IT ANY WAY. BUT I WOULD LIKE SUPPORTERS. THANK YOU. IT WILL BE AN AU. THERE'S A SUPER SECRET ENDING THAT I'M BASING IT OFF OF. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE THIS. THANK YOU. CONTINUE READING.

Jason didn't hate Vaas as much as he used to. He still had a twinge of dislike when ever the man would tell him stories about what he had done when Jason was away, though they were bearable. He no longer wished to kill Vaas. Though sometimes he did have the urge to punch the man, then again, who doesn't have the urge to punch someone they like when they something stupid.

Vaas now let Jason roam the camp when he liked. Security obviously thickened and he had heard a few men talking about how Vaas never did that for 'the other ones.' Jason was obviously confused and made a mental note to ask Vaas later. He actually found Vaas yelling at a few of his men for ruining some plan he had. Something about radio towers. When Vaas saw him, his glare turned to a wide childish smile. He ran to Jason and draped an arm over the man's shoulder. "Cómo estás? I trust you're not bored?" He chirped. Jason shook his head.

"Your men certainly are.... on edge." He replied

Vaas nodded, "Yes, well you are fucking Snow White. You can't blame them. You're quite scary." He hummed and nudged Jason as if he had just complimented. Jason just nodded slightly and walked along with Vaas. "Do be careful though. I don't want my boys doing anything to you." Suddenly the privateer's tone became harsh and low, "They do anything and I'll chop their fucking balls off and let them bleed out." Jason pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down at Vaas. Vaas looked back and gave a confused look. "What?" He asked as if what he just said wasn't a threat.

"Never mind it." Jason muttered. Vaas shrugged and they continued walking without any real destination in mind. After a while. Jason left Vaas to handle... what ever he did as the leader of a large group of pirates. He went to his room and it wasn't until the yelling started did he come out.

 

He found Vaas holding one of his men down, one of the man's arms held behind his back by Vaas while the other was being held down by the man's foot. Vaas is yelling in Spanish. "Yo no soy suave! ¿Nunca olvides que mierda !!" He yelled, "Alguna vez me amenazas de nuevo y te rompo tanto sus putos brazos!!!" He caught sight of Jason and let go of the pirate beneath him. "Jason, go back to your fucking room." he growled.

"What are you--" Jason wanted to question what was going on, but Vaas cut him short.

"Go to your god damn room Jason and don't fucking come out till I fucking tell you." Just as Vaas finished, the pirate lept for him and pinned Vaas to the dirt before punching Vaas square in the nose, then the chest, then the face again. Vaas wasn't unconscious, though he was a bit dazed. And yet another switch flipped in Jason's brain at the thought of any one but him hurting Vaas. He walks over and the pirate looks up, sudden fear crosses the man's eyes before he's thrown backwards and Jason is waling on him, punch after punch. Vaas gets up, his nose is bleeding, he's got a spit lip, though it is nothing serious. He doesn't stop Jason. He doesn't want to. And to be honest, if he got between Jason and the pirate, he'd come out with much worse than a broken nose.

When Jason is done, the man beneath him is wheezing and unconscious. Vaas sets a hand on Jason's shoulder and the man quickly turns his head, he gets up, breathing heavily. "And now your hands are in worse fucking condition than my face." He says, carefully looking over Jason's bruised and scraped up hands. "Come, it's my turn to pour alcohol on your hand and see how you fucking like it." He grins and pulls Jason by his wrists. The men only look between themselves as the battered pirate is dragged off to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yo no soy suave! ¿Nunca olvides que mierda !! Alguna vez me amenazas de nuevo y te rompo tanto sus putos brazos!!!** I'm not soft! Never forget that shit !! Ever threaten me again and I'll break both your fucking arms!!


	7. Tire de mi corazón fuera de mi pecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When what's left of the Rakyat attack Vaas's camp in a last attempt to kill the psychopathy Jason is forced out of the camp to run while Vaas is no where to be found. Jason fears the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so after a bit of a hiatus, Blackie has found her inspiration to write more! Hope you missed me and my writing.  
> Soon I'm going to start my Pagan Min/Ajay Gahle fic soon so there's your heads up. Keep a look out and don't forget to comment. You know I'm always open for suggestions.

Jason never remembers falling asleep. Vaas had bandaged his hands and just as he said, he used alcohol to clean the cuts. That was the last thing he really remembered. And as he opened his eyes he could hear machine gun's firing as well as pistols, people screaming and cursing. He hadn't had enough time to funny wake up before someone came crashing through his door with a knife. He acted on pure instinct and moved quickly to dodge the knife, take it from the man and stab him dead. When he finally came to conscious thought he noticed. The tattoos on this man's face and arms. The same as Jason's. Rakyat.

He moved quickly. He took the man's gun belt, gun and knife. He rushed down the stairs and out the door only to be met with the sigh of at least a hundred of Vaas's men and 70 of the Rakyat fighting each other. He quickly ducks under cover as more shots are fired. He has to find Vaas. That's really the only thing that was important. Not running or fighting, just finding Vaas. He rushed from cover to cover until he found one of Vaas's men, shot in the stomach. He didn't have much time left. "Where's Vaas?" Jason asks quickly.

"Haven't--" The man choked, "No body's seen h-him..." he replied and quickly grabbed the front of Jason's shirt. "Run. They're gonna take this camp--" He choked again on his words. "There are more camps--They'll take this one!" then his hand released Jason's shirt. Dead. Jason is too worried to run. If Vaas hasn't been seen, could the Rakyat have gotten him? But before he can ask himself any more questions he sees many of Vaas's men run bast the barricade he's hiding behind. One even is shot as he's jumping over. Jason runs with them and everyone scatters into the thick jungle. More screaming ensues. Some just aren't fortunate enough to avoid the wildlife.

* * *

 

It's been at least two hours since the screaming, yelling, cursing and death stopped. Jason's just been walking. Hiding from Rakyat patrols and large animal's that he knows he can't face. There seems to be no end to this jungle. He's been tempted more than once to steal a Rakyat vehicle but if he did that he might be shot on sigh trying to find one of Vaas's privateer camps. He should have.

It's been more than 8 hours now. Jason's limbs are aching, the sun has gone down and the nocturnal animals seem to be the most danger of this jungle. With what little strength he has left he hauled himself up into a tree, far enough from the ground and on a branch that he couldn't really fall off of unless he tried. Worry tugged at his stomach, as did hunger but he really didn't care about eating. God, what if they killed Vaas? What if they hurt the man so bad that he did die...slowly. Jason put himself to sleep still worrying and asking so many questions. He never knew he could be so worried about a psychopath that has tried to kill him on a number of occasions.

* * *

The sun hurt his eyes and his head hurt as well. He groans and hauls himself down the tree and just started walking again. He can't really think anymore having run all the possibilities (mostly negative) as to what may have happened to Vaas. He felt as if he could sleep for ages but he knew he had to keep walking. He hunts for the rest of the day. He caught little but it was enough to feed him and give him more energy to continue on and try to find one of Vaas's camps. He slips down a huge slanted cliff. He curses loudly and gets himself up. Nothing was broken but it still hurt like hell. He's covered in scrapes, bruises, and mud now. He continues on walking and just as he thought, he'd have to spend one more night in this god forsaken jungle. He climbs up into a tree again just after the sun goes down. He couldn't fall asleep if he tried. He sat there staring at nothing, watching the occasional animal stalk by below.

The sun rises and Jason's vision is blurred. He really just wants to find a camp and get this all over with. Whether it is one of Vaas's or a Rakyat camp, either on would be better than this. He hears yelling and suddenly he feels himself being picked up by two men while another is yelling at them. Jason's vision refuses to come into focus but he just goes limp and finally falls asleep. He can remember it this time because he heard Vaas just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Jason I swear to god if you don't fucking wake up right now I'm going to rip on of your god damn arms off." He hears Vaas growl in his ear. He opens his eyes, it's darker outside now and he sees Vaas sitting on the corner of the bed he was in.

"What the fuck...?" Jason groans and Vaas immediately turns. His face lights up and he quickly pulls Jason up into a sitting position to wrap his arms around the man. "Wha--Vaas?"

" _Usted puede ser que también acaba de arrancado mi corazón fuera de mi pecho!_ Don't ever fucking do that to me again!! I heard about the attack and when you hadn't turned up in the body count or with the fucking survivors-- No body kills you but me!!" Vaas rambles on about how he planned on shooting 'every last one of those Rakyat motherfuckers'. And as Jason was ready to say something, Vaas captures his lips in an angry kiss and holds Jason tightly as if afraid that when he let go, Jason wouldn't be there. Jason kisses the man back, wrapping his arms around his torso just as tightly. Vaas's pulls back and hold Jason's face, still rambling in Spanish.

"Ever the romantic, Vaas." Jason says sarcastically. Vaas frowns deeply and kisses Jason again, roughly and deeply. "Mother...fucking...asshole...nobody...kills you...ngh but me." Vaas mutters into the kiss then pulls back again, moving to hold the hair of Jason's scalp tightly, "You're fucking mine! You hear me! If anyone kills you it's gonna be me!!" He growls.

"You've made that pretty fucking clear." Jason hisses and takes Vaas's wrists and makes it so Vaas can't touch him. "I'm yours. No body's gonna kill me if you can't." He teases.

"Yeah because you have the best fucking luck in the damn universe." Vaas growls.

"So do you. I did stab you eight times."

" _Nueve._ Nine." Vaas growls.

"Ah, yes. How could I fucking forget." Jason hums.

Vaas sneers and uses the position that they were in to push Jason down and crawl on top of him, settling on sitting on the man's thighs. "You better fucking heal fast because you've got a lot of apologizing to do." the privateer growls close to Jason's lips.

"And how do you expect me to--Holy fuck!" Jason moans as Vaas grabs his cock through his pants.

"But that's for another time! Bye bye Jason! Get well!" Vaas lets go just as quickly and leaves.

"Now who's the asshole."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, expect rough sex within the next two weeks or so. :)


	8. A través de mi cráneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has had time to recover from his little fiasco in the jungle and now he's pretty sure he has to find a good way to apologize to Vaas for making the psycho worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough m/m Sex ahead. You have been warned. Top!Vaas this time. You have no idea how hard this was to write. I'm posting porn for all the world to see. *ugh*

It had been at least a week until Vaas let Jason walk around the new camp. He'd visit from time to time, tease Jason, go a bit crazy, then leave. Jason was now walking about, though with a small bit of a limp. He might have twisted something when he fell down that hill.

"Jasoooooon!!" He heard Vaas yell in a singing tone behind him before he'd turned around and pulled down to Vaas's height to see the mad grin. "Good to see you walking about,  _mi encantadora_!" Vaas giggled.

"Vaas." Jason greeted and stared at Vaas with a brow raised. He could see the man was planning something.

"So, Jason..." Vaas hummed, "I said you had a lot of apologizing to do for making me fucking worry."

"Still can't think of anything I should apologize for." Jason grinned.

"You can't fuckin-- Jason! You made me fucking worry!! No body makes me fucking worry!!" He growled.

"And you left me. We both have things to apologize for."

Vaas frowned deeply, "Fucking  _culo_." he hissed and grabbed both of Jason's wrists, pulling him along to his shelter. The moment the door slammed behind them Vaas had Jason up against the wall in a biting kiss. Jason hissed in pain when Vaas bit hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Vaas didn't apologize. He ran his tongue over the cut he made and pulled back. " _Vamos, hermano. Usted es siempre un tal presumir._ Come on, show me what you've got." He growled and groped Jason's ass.

Vaas didn't have time to react when Jason pushed him against the wall where he had previously been pinned. Jason griped Vaas's waist tightly while his other hand groped one of his ass cheeks as he initiated the same biting kiss from before. Vaas let out a loud groan and wraped his arms around Jason's shoulders. "Fuck, _Jason_." he muttered into the kiss.

Jason pulled back and attack Vaas's neck. His control doesn't last long before Vaas takes it from him by pushing him back against the wall where he started. Vaas pressed his knee up to the man's crotch. Jason let out a sound he didn't quite know he could make. Vaas even gave a surprised look at Jason before laughing.

Jason growled and switched their position once again before mimicking what Vaas did. The privateer moaned with a very pleased grin. "There we go, Jason." He groaned when Jason so much as shifted his knee. "Like being in charge, yeah?" Vaas giggled then groaned again. He lifted his hands to run then up Jason's shirt, smoothing calloused hands up Jason's stomach and to his pecs, then back down again. "Come on, Jason. You know where my fucking sweet spot is. Where's yours...?" Vaas grined and ran his hands back up and rolled one of Jason's nipples with his thumb. 

Jason bit back a sound but his face showed clear as day how good that felt. Vaas's eyes widened, as did his grin. " _Hay que mierda_ es, Jason." He giggled and removed one hand from Jason's chest and gripped his hair to pull him into a rough kiss. Jason wrapped his arms around Vaas, sliding his hands down the man's back before slipping down the back of Vaas's pants to grope his bare ass. With the small movement of his wrists the back of Vaas's pants are below his ass.

"If I didn't fucking know any better, I'd think you'd done this before." Vaas growled before pushing Jason away then grabbing both his wrists to lead him to the bed. "Wall fucking is for another time. If you wanna fuck, gonna do it right _here_." He said and pushed Jason back onto the bed. He moved to straddle Jason's thighs with a large grin. He popped the button of Jason's pants and removes both the pants and Jason's boxers with ease. "Holy fuck, Jason!" He grins and takes the man's aching prick in his hand. Jason bucks upward with a groan. "Fuck! Vaas!"

"We're getting to that part." Vaas muttered as he removed his own shirt. He moved to lift Jason's hips in a way that they rested against his thighs. "Gonna show you how much I fucking need you, Jason." He growled close to Jason's ear before pressing a dry finger intothe american's entrance. One of Jason's hands quickly goes to one of Vaas's shoulders and he hissed at the burning pain. It doesn't take long before Jason starts loving the feeling.

Vaas pulled his fingers from him, lifted his legs. He kissed Jason roughly, pushing his tongue past his lips, Jason does try to do the same, trying to gain some control. That obviously wasn't happening.

Vaas quickly snapped his hips forward and he's buried in Jason. He moaned and cursed, rambling off compliments in Spanish. Jason held his breath, the feeling of being stretched any more than he had been being more than just uncomfortable. And as much as it was out of character for Vaas, he waited for Jason. It doesn't take too long for him to like this either. Jason moved his hips, fucking himself slowly since he couldn't get much movement while he was on his back. Vaas obliged by gripping the american's hips and slamming into him, rough and slow.

Vaas pushes Jason's shirt up, above his pecs and takes one his the sensitive pink nubs between his teeth. Jason let out a string of breathy sounds as Vaas ran his tongue over it while one of his hands stroked him. "F-Fuhhhhhk, Vaassss~" He moaned.

Vaas continued as Jason clawed at his back, leaving obvious marks. Jason panted heavily, moving his hips with each thrust, when Vaas hits a spot in him he nearly screams as he came without warning. Vaas only thrusted a few more times before following.

"Fuuuuuck." Vaas groaned and fell beside Jason.

Jason groaned as well then turned to lay on his stomach. "Next time it's my turn..." He muttered.

Vaas snorted a laugh, "Sure, Jason.  _seguir soñando._ "

 


End file.
